charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Three Blondes
]] The Power Of Three Blondes is the 115th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 6 :Episode No. 04 :Original Airdate October 12, 2003 Episode Guide The sisters come into the attic saying that Phoebe had felt an entire family being wiped out by a demon. Piper tries to take hold of the Book of Shadows but it won't let it touch them. The "Charmed Ones" morph into three evil sisters, Mabel, Mitzy and Margo. They plan to steal the powers of the Charmed Ones. They fade away with some kind of parfume as the real Piper comes into the attic. Paige has a new job at a fruit packing plant. Two gremlins, which only she can see, cause an accident. Jason is in town again and Phoebe's empathy is still too strong for her to be close to him, but she's beginning to find some control. Phoebe comes to the manor, bringing the Charmed Ones together. The evil sisters have murdered a family across the street. They cast the spell to switch their identities with the Charmed Ones. They test the spell by calling for Chris, who orbs in. They give him an athame and claim it came from the astral plane. The faux Phoebe passionately kisses Jason right in the middle of the office. The faux Piper fires the band that was to play at P3. The faux Paige organizes a union rally at the fruit packing plant. The Book of Shadows won't let the Charmed Ones approach it. They call for Chris but he doesn't answer. No one recognizes the sisters. All three are booted out of their workplaces. The evil sisters come into the manor and find Chris. The athame was not from the astral plane. They find the book just as the real Charmed Ones orb in. The evil sisters steal the Charmed Ones' witch powers, but Paige can still orb and the Charmed Ones escape. Phoebe thinks that the sisters could get help from some magical creatures. Paige remembers the gremlins and orbs to the fruit-packing plant to fetch them. She threatens them with a vanquishing potion and sends them to fetch Chris. Phoebe goes to the restaurant where she and Jason were to have dinner and finds him with the faux Phoebe. The real Phoebe punches the faux Phoebe and has a vision. The faux Piper, aka Mabel), comes into the bedroom for a tryst with a bartender from P3, but finds Leo in the room, holding Wyatt. The real sisters orb into the manor and the fake sisters confront them. Chris orbs in. Paige tries to orb but the evil sisters have cast an anti-orb spell. The fake Piper blasts and misses several times. Chris is confused. The real sisters flee. The real sisters hide in the attic and Piper shoots a crossbow bolt, but faux Piper freezes the room. Chris orbs in and kisses faux Phoebe. The evil sisters argue over Chris and faux Phoebe is going nuts from her empathy power. The triquetra on the Book of Shadows separates and the fake sisters lose their powers. The room unfreezes and the Halliwells punch the Stillmans. They say the To Call a Witch's Power spell, bind the Stillmans' powers, and turn them over to Darryl. Appendices Stillman Sisters :Mabel, Mitzy, Margo :'C'ommon witches known for their :small-time hustles and cons. :Not worth vanquishing. If they :become a nuisance, try a :simple spell to bind their magic. Spells Mabel's Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces blank and ho-hum :We are they, and they are no one; :Grant to us the power of three, :And turn them into nobody. Results of the Spell Mabel's Identity Theft spell makes the world believe that the casters (in this case, the Stillman Sisters) are the Charmed Ones, giving them the Power of Three and replacing any photographic evidence of the Halliwells' existence (see below). Additionally, the Charmed Ones are turned into "nobody"; unrecognizable by anyone. Image:A Blonde Wedding.jpg|Piper and Leo's wedding picture is altered Image:A Blonde Advice Columnist.jpg|Mitzy's image replaces Phoebe's in the Ask Phoebe poster outside The Bay Mirror Image:Identity theft.jpg|Paige's ID for North Shore Citrus is altered with a picture of Margo Image:A Blonde Lounging.jpg|A photo of the Stillman Sisters replaces one of the Halliwells Notes * Phoebe is able to plant a premonition when she's not a witch, and without any powers. However, it is possible that since she knew how to call for a premonition she could send someone a premonition as well ("The Power of Two"), ("Ordinary Witches"). * Margo created an "anti-orb" spell that prevents whitelighters from orbing. * Although probably just for comic relief, it's questionable as to why any evil would be deemed unworthy of vanquishing. * Mitzy says that they are "Charmed and dangerous", an allusion to the episode of the same name. * Although confused as to why she wasn't able to orb, Margo eventually is able to use Paige's original Warren-witch power of telekinesis by closing up the doors in the conservatory. * Mabel was unable to freeze anything until she got scared; this is similar to how Piper originally triggered her freezing power in the series premiere. * The "To Call a Witch's Power" spell is used in this episode like in How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans, but in this episode, the required potion is not used. * When the Stillman sisters fight with each other, the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows splits, as it did in Power Outage. * The sisters keep a trunk of "demon leftovers", a collection of weapons left behind by demons after they are vanquished. 604